Most license plate brackets that are available to the public are made for specific automobile and other vehicle makes and models. This invention relates to a universal front license plate holder and license plate holder mount for automobiles and other vehicles.
Many countries require motor vehicles to have front and rear license plates. Installing license plates sometimes requires drilling holes into the exterior front and rear of the vehicle. Most car owners do not like the idea of drilling holes into their automobiles especially in the front bumper of the vehicle. Some try to avoid drilling holes by strapping down their license plates on the grill using zip ties. Others have resorted to placing their front license plate on the dashboard. The traffic laws of most states require all license plates to be securely fastened. Placing the license plate on a vehicle's dashboard may be illegal in some states but it is also unsafe.
Many automotive dealerships pre-drill front license plate holes into the front bumpers of the vehicles before delivery is made to comply with the license plate laws in their state. Some buyers have accepted this practice as normal. But many vehicle buyers prefer not to have holes drilled into their brand new vehicles. That being said, vehicle owners should have the option to choose whether or not they want to drill holes into their vehicles.